1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pillows or cushions and more particularly to one to be used by a woman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other workers in the art have suggested making special cushions with holes therein for boney portions of the body to prevent bed ridden patients from developing bed sores at pressure points. These boney portions primarily are the shoulder blades, hip bones, portions of the spine, etc.